Alex the Brother of Flora
by ablleohs
Summary: Ok i'm going to give you a better explanation for the story. It starts out where Alex crushes his parents and then Flora and alex and flora are seprateted. Alex will face foes like Vegeta,Nappa,Freiza,Knucks,Android 15, Lord lobo, dr tenma, and dr gero
1. Chapter 1

Alex the brother of flora . Hi everyone I'm new at this please review that

would be nice this is very sad story I'm also getting characters from the adventures of Professor Layton and Luke season 5 some people will die well here we go!

Chapter 1

Augusta and Lady Violet lived in a large manner at the end of a dead end road in St Myster. Despite their prosperous appearance, Augusta and Violet's lives were much the same as the street they lived on, a dead end.

On the day that Lady Violet learned that she was carrying the twins, Augusta sat on his favorite stool at the Boars Head planning his escape. He would miss his fine home, clothes, and the freedom his ancestors money provided him, but he would happily abandon the things he loved to escape his desperate sense of failure.

His sense of honor and duty wouldn't allow him to run like the rabble that worked on the docks and in the shops that lined the streets of St Myster, no he would have to make it look as though his was a tragic death, a death befitting a man of his stature.

Augusta had an extra bounce in his step as he entered the gate and headed to the manner. Entering the house he was greeted with the aroma of lamb cooking in the oven. Violet was humming, something she hadn't done since the early days of the marriage, a small vase of flowers adorned the center of the table set out with their finest china. As soon as she entered the room he knew his plans were undone. When he had left this morning his wife's face was ashen, sickly, and gray. He barely recognized the women before him. "Darling, I have the most wonderful news! I'm expecting. The doctors says we have been twice blessed."

Chapter 2

She named them Alex and Flora. By the time they were 3years old it was already obvious that Alex was special. He was stronger than the other children, he was as protective as a mother bear when it came to Flora. "Alex will we be together forever Flora asked?" "Yes Flora, I promise." Alex said. But all things that are said cannot be true. On their 5th birthday, Alex and Flora didn't know that on this very night something horrible was about to happen. "Mommy do I have to go to bed Alex groaned" "Yes Alex, you have to." Violet said in a soft voice." "No buts" Violet eye warned Alex that his Mommy was to starting to get angry. Alex said "OK" as he gave Violet his best puppy dog eyes. Alex went to bed as he was told.

Two hours later Alex got up and saw the full moon. He said "Wow I've never seen a full moon before" Alex said. Then he grew fur and turned into a giant ape. RAHHHHHHHHH! As Violet entered his room the last thing she saw before she was crushed was the monster in her sons bedroom.

As he walked home from the Boars Head, Augusta replayed in his mind how really unfair his life was. All he had ever desired was to be free from his birthright. Looking at the full moon he felt a strange sense of sadness in his heart. He almost dropped the small packages in his hands that contained the gifts for the children.

Entering the manner house, he could sense something was wrong. Violet never missed the opportunity to share with all that he was missing as he sat on his stool at the Boars Head. There was no way the Violet would let slide his missing the twins birthday party.

From the bottom the stairs he could hear the strange noises coming from his son bedroom. "Who the devil is up there?" He whispered, not really wanting to find out, and especially not wanting to awake his wife if she was indeed asleep. No answer. Embolden by the Boar Head's ale, Augusta walked up the stairs, not knowing that his plan of five years past was about to be realized.

Opening the door to Alex's room his mind could not process the images his eyes were seeing. The creature, so large, yet seeming almost child like sat in the corner graddling the remains of what had once been Lady Violet.

See I had to get rid of Violet if you have any questions I will answer see you next time. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi every one a new chapter is about to start and as said before review and if any questions I will answer oh I almost forgot something will happen to Nina so enjoy the book!

Chapter 3

It was early in the morning when Alex heard his alarm clock ring. Buzzz... he had not quit gotten used to the sound, in an annoyed motion he pushed the red button. Finally it stopped., "Alex" called Master Roshi, as he prepared breakfast. Uning all of his strenght, Alex sat up and half groaned, "Coming Master."

Back in St Mystor Flora, Layton, Nina, and Luke were still realing from the strange message that hinted that Flora had a brother. "Wow" flora said 'I can't believe that I have brother, how is that even possible?" "We know," said Nina". As the Layton mobile bounced violently along the rutted dirt road, like a drunken elepant, Flora somehow managed to sleep. "Professor" "yes my boy" "Nina and flora are sleeping should I..." "No Luke, Layton said softly, "a proper gentle men lets a lady get her beauty sleep." Sorry said Luke. "It's OK." Let them get there sleep they'll need it." "OK." replied Luke. The car stopped at London dock and the steward said "ticket" "yes here are our tickets," said Layton. "Off we go," said Luke.

I know I said this story would be sad but it will be in the next chapter. (PS) Nina dies in this book so get the tissues and star crying bye!

Hi again I haven't seen any of you review my story if you think it is stupid just tell me (PS) Nina will die bye.

Chapter 4

"I wonder who this Alex guy is?" Layton said. As the big boat stopped the captain said "we are having motor problems it will take a little while for us to be on our way."

Back at Master Roshi's house... "Did you have good breakfast? Launch asked cheerfully. "Yes, Launch," Alex said quietly. When Alex was just a kid he asked Roshi "Master do I have a family?" Roshi nearly chocked on the air as he stumbled to say, "No? Just me." "What happened to them?" Alex asked. Roshi didn't want to tell after all these years. Prudence had allowed the poor boy to hit his head and lose the memory of that horrible night, "What right do I have to bring back those memories." Roshi thought. "They died." Roshi said, "The how of it really doesn't matter." "Alex, are you ready to start training?" Roshi asked. "Yes Master," Alex said. He never told any one that he liked to fight because he thought no one would like him. Before we start training I need to get my armor on said Alex. Alex had been strong for his whole life, Roshi and him were about to get serious Alex said ka-me-ha-me-ha-me-ha! blue light came out of his hands at Roshi raised his hands in defence, but sadly he was to late. Huh huh huh "Are you ok Alex," Roshi whispered "Yah just a little weak. "Lets's go into the house," Roshi suggests, "Ok."

Now that was action if you have any ideas for the story just say what you want PS tell me what you liked and didn't like


	3. Chapter 3

Yo every one this chapter is about to get ugly. In 3 chapters Nina will die so here we go.

Chapter 5

30 min later. " Good job Alex you have become even stronger." I know, I just keep getting more and more stronger. Roshi said "Alex you can go and have a rest now if you like." "OK," Alex said.

Back on the ship. Next stop little island. "Wow" Flora gasped, "it's such a cute house". " Come on Flora, lets go see Alex." Nina said in a cute voice. Both Flora and Nina walked up the steps and knocked on the door. "I'll get it," Alex said. Opening the door he saw two girls. "Who are you lasses?" Alex asked. Flora looked at him, he was buff and handsome, like a character out of a comic book. "Alex, I'm your sister!" Flora said. "Your my what?" Alex said, his face the color of february snow. "I'm your sister," Flora repeted, more forcefully than before. "Alex, let her in she's telling you the truth," Roshi said. "Come... come in," Alex said. "Alex," Roshi said, "The three of us need to talk!" "You see Alex, when you were 5 years old something happened, something so awful, that I hoped you would never half to remember it for a single second." "Miss Reinhold you know how you told that your Mum and Dad died from a desease, well they didn't. Alex killed them." Oh the horror dah dum de dumm dum this next chapter is about to get ugly stay tuned for the next chapter!

All answers will be reviled in this chapter review please or I'll quit writing!

Chapter 6

" No, this can't be," Alex said, his checks stained with tears. "Is every thing you told me a lie!" "No Alex!" Roshi said, trying to calm him down. "Then why not tell me?" Alex asked, his voice crackled. "Alex I'm so so sorry I didn't tell you, I was only trying to protect you." "NO YOUR NOT!. Ka-me-ha-me-ha-me-ha! ."

This was not an ordinary light, its brillance filled the room like the noon sun, sparks erupted from the blast. It charged toward Roshi like a cheeta in search of its prey. "There is only one way for me to stop this, " Roshi said, as he began his own incantation. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha-me-ha!" As the lights reached each other the room shook as though a freight train was passing through the room. "Alex stop!" Nina and flora screameding. "I forgive you Alex, I am sure it wasn't your fault. If you don't stop that light you'll lose me to." As Alex turned to look at his sister, Roshi blue light hit Alex, lifting from his feet and tossing him against the wall like a rag doll. "Alex, Alex," Flora screamed as she ran to his side. Tears in her eyes, she grabbed his hand, and said, "Don't you dare die, please don't die, I love you." Flora said as Alex's eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi every one sorry for the long wait it's just I haven't getting much reviews and just stopped writing. I'm giving all credit to dragons are friends 1. She gave me inspiration to write. This is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy it !

Chapter 7

As Alex's eyes were closing, "No!." Flora screamed, pounding on Alex's chest. Roshi ran to her side, "I'm so sorry Flora, but Alex kind of started the fight"Roshi said. "NOW IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST TOLD HIM THE TRUTH, HE WOULD NOT BE IN THIS SITUATION WOULD HE?" Flora screamed, her big brown eyes already filling with tears. "We have no time for yelling, we need to take Alex to a doctor." Roshi said. In her anger, Flora had nearly forgotten that her brother need medical attention. "Professor how are we going to get Alex to a doctor?" Luke asked. "I've got a boat in the back, we can take him in that," Roshi said. The ocean, usually calm at this time of day was unusually rough. The conditions made the long ride seem even longer. Holding Alex's bloodied face in her lap, Flora noticed that Alex's clothes were ripped. Flora and Nina felt like they couldn't do any thing for Alex except pray. Ohhhh so suspenseful what will happen to our hero find out in the next chapter of Alex the brother of Flora. After the next chapter the battle for earth is about to start who will Alex have to fight will Nina and flora not follow Alex all will be answered in this exiting book! Hi every one it is time for this chapter hope you all like this

Chapter 8

At the emergency room "Doctor will he be all right?" Flora said through her tears. "I don't know he is in a deep coma he may never wake up" the Doctor said. "No, please tell me that's not true." Flora said. That night, Flora and Nina slept in Alex's room, hoping that he would wake up, but he never did. Day after day still no sign of him waking up. "Flora," Nina said, "Will cousin Alex ever wake up." "I don't know Nina." Flora said sadly. But to Flora's and Nina"s surprise he woke up and said "Flora, Nina." Flora ran to his side, and said "Alex are you OK?". With tears of joy coming through her eyes she ran to his side and hugged him. "Oh Alex I'm so happy your alive you idiot, what were you thinking?" Flora said madly. "I just couldn't believe I had a sister so I had a nervous break down Alex said. Two weeks later, Alex was able to go home and enjoy family and friends. He met Katia and Kaulas. Remi and Layton both got married and had one kid called Marcas which later he would grow up to be the same age as Alex. Alex trained Marcas to be a great fighter and Marcas did become a great fighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi every one thanks for the reviews now it's time for the chapter we've been wanting to see.

Chapter 9

It was another peaceful day at the Layton house, in fact it had been the most peaceful three years of Alex's life. He and Marcus got along quite well "Yo bro" Marcus said to Alex. "Ya Marcus," Alex said. But before Alex could say anything they heard a large boom. "What the blue blazes was that." Alex said. From their third story window Nina and Flora could see flames licking the tops of the trees some ten miles away. At crash sight. "Nappa this planet is pathetic Vegeta said". "Well I say we blow up this town." Nappa said. "Very well", as Nappa lifted two fingers he said "volcano blast!." The whole town started to disintegrate, the ground began to shake, for the near by trees birds and squirrels took flight. Boom, Boom, Boom, thoundered across the valley. Racing to the window, both Alex and Marcus could see the smoke rising to the sky, where the peaceful town had once stood. For a brief second,Alex could cries for help, then nothing but silence, as though some giant has hit a mute button. " Alex look" Maracas said. To Alex's surprise it was Tein, Chotzu, Yamacha, Piccolo, Krillen and Goku. "Yo guys," Alex said to all of them. "Yo Marcus," Yamacha said, "How ya been?" "Good Yamacha", Marcus said. That was the last time they would every talk to each other. Not far behind was Flora, Katie, and Nina. "How far do we have to go?" Nina said. "Not far, just wait a second" Flora replied. The three were in Flora's new four seater go cart.

What will happen now will Alex be able to defeat Vegeta and Nappa find out next.!. Hi I bet all want to know whats about to happen and you all will now!

Chapter 10

Flora, Katie, and Nina both got to the battle field to watch the fight. "Wow, I can't believe were going to watch," Flora said. "Wait Flora, are you sure were suppose to be here" Nina asked. "Yes Nina," Flora said. The Z fighters landed on the field "Nappa what's their power levels". Beep beep, "There power levels are 2,000," Nappa said. "Not bad for earthlings," Vegeta said . "OK, who's first?" Nappa asked, a wicked grin on his face. "I am," Yamacha said proudly. Both Yamacha and Nappa were fighting so hard that Nina and Flora could barely see, without warning Yamcha fell, his body twisted and broken, never to get up again. "Yamacha!" Krillin screamed as he ran to his side. Where his chest once was, there was now only a gapping, empty hole. Krillin was momentarily distracted as he realized he could see the green grass through the hole in Yamacha's chest. "Why you?" Krillin screamed, he put his had together and said "Scattered kamehameha," The force unleashed was heading right for Nappa and Vegeta. But then to Vegeta's and Nappa's surprise, the light went up, and return to earth as nothing more than the glow of a fire fly. BOOOOOOOOM! it was all quit and no one heard anything.

So suspense full. Are Nappa and Vegeta dead? Find out in the next chapter PS important character is about to die


	6. Chapter 6

Hello every one this is the chapter where Nina dies so heres the chapter

Chapter 11

Krillin lay on the ground, his energy spent as a child's allowance, in fending off the attack. Huf huf... "Krillin are you ok?" both Alex and Marcus ask. "Ya, I'm just a little weak," Krillin said tiredly. "Wow that blast took everything out of Krillin" Nina said, her face showing great concern. "Vegeta, I sense a power level of 58," Nappa said.

"Why you"? Alex said in anger, as he raised in hands toward Nappa. "HAAAAAAAAA you pathetic earthlings thought you could really could beat us, your just children." Nappa said with a wicked grin. Turning his head, Nappa saw Katia, Nina, and Flora. In a voice as loud as thunder, he screamed, "This is not a spector's sport, little girls, no watchers!" He said as he lifted his hand and pointed it right at Nina. "NO NAPPA NOT HER" Alex screamed! From out of no where, a huge flash of light rushed toward Nina like an out of control freight train. Sensing the light before seeing it, she turns, her eyes like those of the deer in heads lights, her mind screamed the thought her body would never have time to speak, "AHHHHHHH!"

At the moment of impact, time seemed to stand still for Alex, he knew in his heart she was dead as soon as he saw her turn to face the light. He felt impotent, weak, a failure. Try as he might, he knew he could never get to her in time. For the second time in his life he knew he was responsible for the death of two of the women he loved the most, first his mother and now his dear cousin. Watching her fragile body crushed as a wasp's nest under foot, he vowed that never again would his action, or inaction, cause the death of one he loved. At that moment he promised himself that whatever the cost, whatever the pain, he would gain the power to keep those he loved safe. Regaining control of his faculties, his thoughts final found their voice as he screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Alex and Marcus screamed. The ground started to shake the sky went black. Something in Alex and Marcus snapped. Their hair turned gold and their eyebrows turned brown. What has happened to our heroes what have they become find out in the next chapter. Hi every one I bet you all want nappa dead but don't worry Alex is going to take care of that.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo every sorry for the long wait. This chapter will be longer.

Chapter 11

The world around Alex and Marcus began to spin, their thoughts black, like a starless night. No visions of sugar plums danced in their heads, all they wanted was revenge. "NAPPA YOUR GOING TO PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO NINA"! Alex screamed. "Nappa their power levels are over 1,000,000,000!" Vegeta screamed. "What? That can't be, no one has ever had a power level like that before." Nappa said, sounding scared like a child who has just heard his first ghost story. "Are we going to fight or are we just going to sit here? "Fight like a man," Alex said, a small glowing ball dancing in each of the palms of his hands. As Flora lay on the ground holding Nina's crumples remains in her arms, tears washing down her face like Nyagra's fall, crying so hard she thought she might not ever stop crying. In her heart she believed that the world as she knew it would never be right again, as the darkness of dispare looked to secure her like a baby's swaddlings, out of the corner of her eye, Flora saw Alex and Marcus, their hair gold, like the noon day sun, their eyes as blue as the waters of high mountain lake, and a frown the size of Texas on their faces, she found the strength to fight through her dispair. "Katie whats happened to them do you think they can really win?" Flora asked. "I don't know if they can win, but I know in my heart they are in great pain," Katie sighed. "But they have to to win, they are our only hope" Flora said, her eyes once again filling with tears. "Nappa are you ready to really fight, I don't have all day," Alex said. Back at the Layton house ….. "Hershel where's the girls" asked Remi. "Hmm I don't know maybe they went to go get ice cream" Layton said. Ring, ring, the phone chirped cheerfully. "Hello this is the Layton residents how may I help you?" "Hi Jenis what's the matter? You want me to change to Chanel 5?", asked Professor Layton. Turning on the TV, his stomack dropped as though he had just falled from the sky, what he saw nearly made him cry. Flora, Katie, but why was Nina lying on the ground this was so confusing. "Hershal, Nina's dead that big guy killed her," Jenis said while crying. "NO this can't be no not Nina," Layton said. "We must go get the girls." Remi said. Back at the battle field... "So Nappa You going to fight or not" Alex said. "Ya you bet I am, I'm not afraid of you Nppa said cockily." HAAAAAAAAA Nappa punching Alex as hard as he could but Alex just dodged every punch. "That's imposible. I'm the most powerful person in the galaxy!" Nappa screamed. Alex put his hand on Nappa's chest and said "Full power energy wave." "AHHHHHHH!" Nappa screamed in pain. Nappa fell down and never woke up. "Very good very good." Vegeta said clapping his hands. "You are amazing you should join me together we can rule the galaxy, what you say?" Vegeta asked. "No thats my answer, I would never work for a guy like you, your a horrible man who likes to kill I wouldn't want be a part of you." Alex said. "Hmmm very well, meet me over at the rocky area that's were you'll die." Vegeta said.

The battle of the centery is about to begin R and R.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my fellow viewers it is time for the battle we've all been waiting for Super Saiyan Alex vs Vegeta.

Chapter 12

"Alex I will give you one last chance to join me"Vegeta said, his hands raised to sky in preparation for his transformation. "I will never join you. Your a horrible man with no heart who likes to kill for sport.", said Alex, his own hands raised in preparation for the duel to come."Very well, then lets fight now if your not to scared." Vegeta hissed, bidding his time till the moon would make its appearance.

Alex and Marcus charged at Vegeta like wild animals trying to kill their prey. In unison they chanted, "Hya,Hya." Unmoved by their display of courage Vegeta calmly asked, "Have you come to your senses and decided to give up?" With sun behind him, Alex's body seemed to be covered in a halo, like a saint in a painting. With a voice of thunder Alex screamed, "Never, I'll never give up, I WILL SAVE THE EARTH!

Not since the great wars did a battle pitch back and forth, each moment a new wave of energy causing the air to explode, those witnessing the battle from afar, believed it to be a great lightning storm, never before and never after seen in these parts.

"Enough of this child's play," Vegeta roared, as the full moon came into view. "It is time for you to join your family my pathetic little friend." Vegeta said, a sinister smile lining his battle hardened face. "Prepare to see my full power, it will be the most beautiful thing you will have seen in your sad pathetic little life, it will also be the last thing you will ever see."

Exhausted, Alex rose to his full height, light dancing from his finger tips like fireflies, in the light of the moon, his body glowed hot like embers in a fire. "I'm not afraid of you Vegeta, I'm just afraid for you. It's not like you can win, prepare for extinction you pathetic ape." Alex roared back." Very well, I haven't killed a child for at least a month, this should be fun, pathetic ape, you say, well we shall see."

Before Alex's eyes, Vegeta's transformation began. Where once there was skin, thick patches of black matted fur grew like the weeds in Laden's garden. Vegeta's lips inflated like the tires on Alex's bicycle, become full, parting to show hideous yellow teeth. Where once Vegeta had stood in the shade of the ancient oak tree, Vegeta, or what Vegeta had become now towered over the ancient tree, his long thick tail, dancing madly back and forth. "RAAAAAAAAAAA!" pierced the night. From a safe distance, Flora recoiled at the site of the creature before her, she felt her checks flush as she felt the wetness run down her legs, her embarrassment quickly giving way to her uncontrollable fear. "Run away Alex," her mind screamed, her throat unable to sound the alarm she felt in her heart.

"Behold my glory weakling. Now that you have seen my full power you must die for your unworthiness." Vegeta charged, before his mind could process what was happening, Alex felt the iron hard grip of the apes grasp on his arms. In horror, Alex realized that he was trapped in the apes hands, like a doll in a child's hand. Unable to move, unable to breath, he knew the end was near. As he struggled to breath, and the last light of conscious thought crossed the stage of his mind, Alex cried out in pain, "AHHHHHHH." "HAAAAAAAAA, I want to hear you scream." Vegeta said wickedly. "While you can still hear me, you should know, when you wake up, I am really going to hurt you." Vegeta whispered into his hand as he ran into the night.

Is this the end for our hero will he win find out in the next chapter (PS) You guys can use my characters in your stories


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 13

From the bushes, Marcus rubbed his head, the cobwebs slowing beginning to clear. He owed his life to the fact that Vegeta's tail had unexpectedly thrown him clear as the great ape charged toward his friend. "Ahhhh." Marcus screamed, coming to his feet, as pain racked his body. "Stupid ape broke my ribs," Marcus said, not that anyone was close of enough to hear him speak. At the sound of the brush moving behind him, he turned and raised his hands, slow a small ball of blue light began to form in his outstretch hand. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha-me-ha," Marcus said, the effort took all his strength as the pain in his ribs send red hot pain through his torso. "Marcus, it me, please put your hands down," Flora said as she stepped into the clearing. Her face was streaked with sweat and tears, her pants still showed clearly the fear she had felt at Vegeta's transformation. "The ape carried him away," she said, her voice barely a whisper through her sobs. "There is something I need to show you, I've hidden this from everyone my entire life, but somehow I think this might be able to help us." She said. Turning around, she reached her hand into her hair. Slowly she began to unwind a long black strand of hair. Marcus stared in amazement as he realized that the strand of hair was not attached to her head, but seemed to be growing out of the small of her back. "Is that a tail?" Marcus asked. "Yes, it started to grow when I was about nine, since that time I have hid it under my shirt, and rapped in into my hair." Flora said, clearly uncomfortable at having made her admission.

"Was it the moon that made Vegeta turn into that creature?" She asked Marcus. " Yes, Alex used to have a tail just like yours, on the night that your parents were killed, Alex looked at the moon for the first time. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know how to control the transformation." He said, unable to look at Flora. " I need you to run away as far as you can Marcus, it won't be safe for you here, please Marcus, I need you to leave right now." Flora said, her face no longer soft and pretty. "You don't have to do this Flora, it isn't safe, you don't know what will happen to you when you look at the moon." Marcus said, still unable to look at Flora. This was only the second time in his life that he had known true fear, the first being at the transformation of Vegeta. "Run Marcus, you know that only thing that can kill Vegeta, is one of his own kind, and we both know that I am the only other of his kind on earth. Go Marcus, I don't want to be resposible for your death." She said. Looking at her face, Marcus knew that he was not going to change her mind, he also knew that the futher he got away from this place, the more likely he was to live through the night. Turning, he ran away into the night.

She waited for twenty minutes, she prayed that she would know what to do. "Animals have instincts, right?" She thought to herself. Self loathing filled her heart as she realized what she was about to become. A part of her knew that she would never again have the life she had dreamed of, a little house, a dog, an adoring husband and couple of cute kids. "Well Flora, its time to stop being afraid. Alex needs you." She thought as turned to face the moon. For her entire life she had never looked at the moon. Nina has teased her about he fear of the moon. For as long as she could remember she had always hid in her room on the night of the full moon.

As she locked her eyes on the moon, she saw how beautiful it was for the first time. All of the sounds and smells of the night became clearer. It started slowly, in her legs, she could feel the power surging upward through her body. She felt herself rising into the air, like the time when the professor had taken her for a hot air ballon ride at the county fair, only this time she was still standing on her own two legs. "I'm enormous," she thought as she looked down at herself. Gone was the frail little girl that had stepped into the clearing an hour ago.

"I can hear him," she said. She didn't know how, but she knew exactly where Vegeta and Alex were. She could hear Alex's heart beating in Vegeta's hand. "I'm not to late," she roared at the moon. Turning she ran into the night, the connection between she and Vegeta lighting the path through the forest. "I'm coming brother, and I'm going to kill Vegeta."

Stay tuned as Flora tries to save Alex and the entire earth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 14

As Flora was running down the path she could hear the cries of her brother. "Don't worry brother I'm coming" Flora said. "AHHHH" Alex screamed out in pain, "Please stop I beg you, "Alex cried out, as Vegeta pumped his fist three times. "Never I will never let go, I'm going to rip you apart" Vegeta howled. Alex feared this was the end, that he would never see Flora, Luke,Marcus,Remi and the Professor again. "I'm sorry Flora, I was too weak, I should of killed Vegeta when I had the chance." Alex thought as he passed in and out of conciousness. "HAAAAAAA, did you really think that you could beat me?" Vegeta said, he furry face frozen in a scowl. "STOP RIGHT THERE VEGETA" Flora roared. "Who are you, show yourself !" Vegeta yelled. "What, this can't be there aren't any other apes around exept me?" Vegeta howled in fury. "Wrong again, you stupid ape," Flora screamed as she uprooted a tree and tossed it at Vegeta. "How is the creature and where did she come from?" Vegeta thought as he thurst is hand into the air to block the projectile hurtling toward. Without thinking, he released his grip on Alex, tossing him aside like a piece of garbage. "Who are you Wench? Your father and entire family will be put to death for allowing you to come of age with your tail in tact. Women are not allowed to become warriors. Your place is in the kitchen and nursery and I will send you back to where you belong." Vegeta howled in furry and the trunk of the three smashed into his forehead.

"Don't worry about killing my family monkey boy, someone has already beated you to the punch. As for my belonging in the kitchen eat this," Flora said as she launched herself into his midsection, knocking him to the ground. Instinct gave way to reason as she straddled Vegeta and pummeled him with her fist. His lips soon ran red like the Nile, after one of the plaques of ancient Egypt. Both of his eyes, swelled shut as blow after blow found their place. "FLORA, stop! We may still have need of his help," Alex said, standing directly infront of him. "We haven't much time, the sun will be up in a couple of minutes and both of you will return to your normal selves. Go lay down and get some rest, believe me, you don't want to be awake when you transfrom back the first time, it is very painful." For a moment Alex worried that she had lost her mind, her eyes stared at him with a coldness he had never seen before and hoped to never see again. Finally, she sat down, placing her head against a tree and fell aslep. "Your going to really hurt me are you Vegeta?" Alex said, as he bound Vegeta's feet and ankles following his transformation. "Well, I think we will see if we can house train you a little bit, with both you and Flora working together nothing will ever threated the earth again. Then again, if you don't want to join us, I'll just let Flora kill you next time." Alex said as he walk toward Flora to wake her up and thank her like he had never thank anyone before.

Back at the layton house. Knock, Knock, The professor opened the door to find Marcus lying on the ground. "Marcus are you ok!" The professor yelled. "No, I lost all four of them." Marcus sobbed before his eyes closed for the final time.


	11. Chapter 11

My fellow viewers no longer will aliens come to earth for the Next 49 Chpters Alex needs Some family time and there's going to be Luke and Flora

Chapter 14

It was over nine hours till Flora, Alex, and there new pet Vegeta found their way to Professor Layton's home. From outside, Alex and Flora, could see two men in tacky suits sitting on the professor's couch. "I'm going to bet they are the police," Alex said. "I think we had better take Vegeta up the back way until we know what they want," He said.

After seeing to Vegeta's needs, mostly finding a nice strong chain to attach to the bed he was to sleep in, Alex and Flora went back outside and walked to the front door and entered the professors neat and tiddy home. They heard on of the policemen, Inspector Clemly, say "I say he was murderd, beated to death, crissly afair, terrible mess." "Who was beaten?" Alex asked, a mask of confusion on his face. "Sorry lad, I forget you weren't here for the start of our interview, report say it was a young man named Marcus. Was he a friend yours?" Clemly asked, looking every bit the police inspector that he was. Where before he was kind and friendly, his tone was all business now, he wanted to catch the animal that had brought death to his town, and he wanted it done an hour ago.

The room started to spin for Alex, first he lost Nina now Marcus this was not fair why did every one die in front of him? NOOOOOOOOO! Alex screamed the ground started to shake Alex's hair turned yellow but this time his musles bulked up. "AHHHHHHHHHH! Why dose every one I love die Alex sobbed." Flora ran to his side and tried to comfort him, he screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME FLORA I"M CURSED JUST GO AWAY." The old Flora would have cried and ran up the stairs, that Flora was as dead as Marcus, "Who do think you are Alex, do you think Marcus was only your friend, that you are the only one that has lost someone you cared about these past couple of days. Stop acting like a spoiled child. Its time to be a man, I'm tired of everytime you get angry having you raise your voice at me. Two can play that game. But I am going to asume you really don't want to see me angy do you?" Alex stared at his sister in absolute silence, wondering where the soft, sweet girl had gone to, and was she ever going to come back. He had to admint that he had no disire to see the other Flora. He was even willing to admit that he was a little bit afraid of what she was capable of becoming. As if reading his thoughts, Flora said, "I take it from your silence that you don't want to see me get angry? Good, now maybe we can start to work together to solve the problem we have of our friend upstairs." Standing she stood and walk up the stairs to her bedroom, confident that there was a new sheriff in town, and that she had a beautiful tail instead of a six shooter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 15

They walked the stairs in silence, neither really wanting to see what awaited them at the top of the stairs. In the two days since returning with Vegeta, Alex and Flora, had gone out of their way to avoid one another. "Children, we haven't time for you two to carry on like a couple of toddlers," Professor Layton said, as they reached the top of the stairs. Based upon the smell that filled the passage way, Alex and Flora knew that their friend was dead, long before they reached the top of the stairs. Entering the small bedroom, the siblings struggled to keep their small breakfast down. To their dismay, what their eyes saw, was worse than anything their ears had already reported. "Hmmmm it seems theres a little hole in the side of his chest and major bruising," Professor Layton said, seeminly uneffected by the sights and smells inside the room. Years of study in his lab had dulled most of his sences, he was fully in professor mode now, his tone an manner no different than when he spoke to his classes at the university." "Someone, or perhaps better stated something, hit him and hit him hard. Any ideas as to what could have caused that hole in his chest." The professor asked as he waged examined the would with his gloved hand. "I can't see any tool marks, if I didn't know better I would say something like a lightening bolt hit him. The would his completed clean." Alex and Flora were troubled, how could a father be so cool in the examination of his son. They both has a pretty good idea that the lightening bolt theory wasn't to far off, and they both clearly new that it was a someone, not a thing that had killed their friend. "Professor," Flora said coming from behind, "I think the man we brought back with us can tell us who caused Marcus's death. Would it be alright if Alex and I bring him up here?" Flora asked, already hurring to escape the stench of the confined space. "That would be fine my Dear, if you think he can help, by all means bring him up." The professor said, a strange smile forming on his face. "By all means bring him up."

"Don't you humans have the good sense to bury your dead, it smells like a slaughter house." Vegeta said, as he walked up the stairs, his hand still bound behind his back. Upon entering the room, the blows seemed to come from every direction. "Untie my hands, you coward and we can have a fair fight." Vegeta roared at Professor Layton as he continued to beat Vegeta with a large iron fence post." "Fair fight, did your friends give my poor dead son a fair fight, if I didn't think you could tell me what I needed to know I would have killed you the day you stepped foot inside my house, the house that my only son grew up in." "I didn't kill your son." Vegeta said as though asking for a sandwich. "The man you are looking for is Freiza, untie my hands and I will gladly help you catch and kill him." Vegeta said, his face as calm as the sea before the storm.


	13. Chapter 13

Erik and Rachael Oldman lived in an hundred year old stone cottage on the edge of a country road built centeries ago by the Roman Legions. Sitting by the fire, Erik thought about the pain in his knees, grateful that his son Jason brought him a cord of fire wood each week so that he no longer had to brave the winter wind to keep the small cottage warm. "Would you be a dear a get me a cup of tea, Rachael," Erik called from the comfort of his warn and sagging recliner. "For crying out loud, what does a man have to do to get a cup of tea with a bit of honey around hear?" Erik roared after ten minutes of silence following his first request. "You best be dead deary, if I get up from this chair and you are ignoring me, I'll make you wish you were," Erik yelled, the sarcasm thick in his voice. As the shadow fell across his chair, Erik suddenly wished he had the strenght to carry out the threat he had made only a moment before. "Old man, is that you speak to your women on this planet?" The creature asked, its english perfect. Erik mouthed the word no, his fear making it in possible for him to speak. Erik hoped that his eyes were playing tricks on him, but the rational part of his mind knew that what he was seeing was all to real. From the top of the man-creatures head grew to great horns, Rachaels lifeless eyes look at Erik from her severed head impaled on the creature's left horn. A few seconds later, the Oldermans were joined together again, at least their heads, on the horns of the creature.

"Alex, Flora," the Professor called from the kitchen. "I need you to do something for me." He said as the pair entered the kitchen, still not speaking to each other. "Jason Oldman, just called, he can't make it up this weekend from London and he is worried about his parents. He brings them wood every weekend, he asked me if I could take enough wood to them to get them buy, would you mind taking it for me? Take your friend with you, he would probably like a little walk." Layton said, as he put his arms around their shoulders. " Now get to getting, by the time you get back, I'll have your breakfast ready.

"Don't go any closer!" Vegeta said, even from a distance of a hundred yards, he could smell the stench of death coming from the small stone cottage. "Who ever use to live in there doesn't anymore. They have been dead for hours." Vegeta said as he placed his hand over his nose. "Stay here, and get ready to fight. I believe are friend Frieza may have found himself a place to get out of the cold last night. I suggest we wait till the moon is up to even things out a bit." Vegeta said, as he turned to Flora and said, "You and I can take care of what ever is inside of that cottage once we transform, together, we are invisibile, lets send this weekling home, he will only get in our way." he said. "If you think I am leaving you alone with Flora, you are thicker than I thought Vegeta. If Frieza is inside of that cottage, all three of us will face him." Alex said, his burning with hatred. "Alex, Vegeta is right, you need to go home and take care of the Professor, your ribs are still not healed, let us take care of this." Flora said. "Fine, if you think you two can handle this alone, its your funeral sister." Alex said, as he turned and ran down the road. 


	14. Chapter 14

As Flora and Vegeta stood ten yards away, staring at the great horned beast. The trophies that previous adorned his horns stowed else where for the time being. The two horned beast broke the awkard silence. "Vegeta it's been so long, I see you've teamed up with the earthing, and a girl at that, you really must be desperate," the Beast said coldly, his eyes the color of the midnight sky. "HA, if you think I would really team up with this weakling, you're nuttier than fruit cake Freiza," Vegeta said, his voice hiding the fear he felt in every part of his being. He alone knew what Freiza, perhaps the most powerful warrior in all of the universe was capable of. With his own eyes he had once seen Freiza kill thirty hardened warriors for failing to bow as he entered a room. He would be very careful. "Very well, lets fight," Freiza roared, his interest in the pair standing before him not much greater than the elderly pair he can killed earlier.

Vegeta and Flora, expecting the moon to appear before they reach Freiza, charged like wild animals. "Vegeta we've got to attack together," Flora said, as Vegeta ran past her. As the pair raced forward, Freiza disappeared, "What the...," Vegeta said. In horror he saw Freiza reappear, with Flora placed like a had between his horns. "NOOOO FLORA," Vegeta charged at Freiza, but before he could count to three he found himself sitting beside Flora on the great horned head. Ununspoken thought formed on the mouth of each, where is the moon?

Back at Layton's... As Alex was eating breakfast he could sense very low power levels, That's Flora and Vegeta. Alex ran out the door and flew into the sky. As Alex got there what he saw was so horible. Vegeta, Flora NOOOOOO! Alex ran to his sisters side, a gapping whole pierced her chest . Then he went to Vegeta's side his armor pierced, blood on his face. Running from the house, Professior Layton said, "Alex, I want you to go out there and kill what ever it is that did this to them. I'll take Flora and Vegeta to the E.R."


	15. Chapter 15

So sorry for the long wait its is time for Ale vs Freiza part 1

Chapter 14

"Awwww so your the great Alex who nearly defeated Vegeta I Presume?" Freiza said. He turned to Alex and bowed. 'Ya I'm him, what do you want with me?" Alex said. "I just want to fight you, just to see what I can do," Freiza said coldly. "But first let me show you my uliment form!." The ground started to shake a light covered Freiza like a blanket. What in the name is this Alex thought, the shaking stopped the sky turned normal again. Freiza looked different his body white his eyes red. "Behold this my best form ever, now we can fight." Alex charged at Freiza trying to punch him. "You'll never win I'm the strongest warrior in the universe." Freiza said.

Meanwhile layton rushed Flora and Vegeta to the nearest doctor they were both losing a lot of blood. "Alex... Flora said weakly. Were... is... Alex.. is he... ok?" Flora asked. "I don't know he's fighting Freiza as we speak." Professor Layton said as he gently laid his hand on Flora's shoulder.

Back at battle field. "Haaaaaa do you think you can win?" Freiza ask. "I don't know Freiza, that's up to you to decide," Alex said. Krillin ran up the path to see Freiza. "Holly cow, What is this thing?" Krillin said. "Awww I see Alex that you have a little friend over there," Freiza said. As Freiza pointed his finger at Krillin he said "Death beam!" "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Alex screamed. Krillin lay there dead as a brick, A hole threw his chest. "WHY FREIZA DID YOU DO THAT HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" Alex screamed. The sky turned black the snow started melting, lighting came down from the sky. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Alex's muscles pumped up his pupils disappeared his hair grew longer. "What in the name is this thing?" Freiza said. "FREIZA YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO KRILLIN I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alex said. Alex punched Freiza right in gut knocking him right of his feet. "AHHHH that hurt that really hurt," Freiza screamed. "That was for Krillin," Alex said.

Back at the doctor... As Layton stood there looking out at the sky he could see a huge light out side. "What in the name is that?" Layton said. While Flora was sleeping she could hear her brother fight with Freiza. "Be careful brother, don't die," Flora said. Vegeta was in the worst shape the doctors had to stitch him up. Oh this Chapter was really scary wasn't it? The Next chapter Will be part 2 My Fellow viewers After this book I'll be taking a rest so feel free to use my characters and continue the story.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my fellow veiwes This Chapter is Legendary super sayian vs Freiza full power.

Chapter 15

Freiza stood his ground, looking at Alex as though he were a wounded animal of prey, the full moon siloetting him against the distant mountains. He knew he was stronger, faster, more expereinces, and most important, more ruthless than the young man. Alex had been lucky to get that last punch in, but Freiza hadn't survived as this long by leaving the outcome a battle to luck, no it was time to finish this battle once and for all. At first he was drawn the incredible power numbers that Alex and his freak of a sister has shown. Enough of mercy, time to finish this thing once and for all.

"HAAAAAAAAAA, Alex you may think you are a little stronger than me, but physical strength alone is not enough to kill me. I am the great an mighty Freiza, the only creature in the universe cabable of harnessing the power of a star in the palms of his hands." In a flash his hands, palms out began to glow, the heat setting many a small tree to flames. "It will be your privlege to witness my Super nova, shame you won't be around to tell anyone about it. Freiza was so focused on bring the Super Nova to life that he failed to notice the flickering of the moon as the creature passed quickly behind him.

"Alex.." The voice little more than a whisper in his mind startled Alex. "Don't speak, just think brother." the strange voice reverberated inside Alex's head. "I thought you were at the hospital?" Alex said, without moving his lips. "I was, but then I saw him with your eyes and heard him with your ears." Her voice, Flora's voice reached out to him like the rumbling of a rive full of winter's runoff, growing lounder and stronger with each word. "Listen to me Brother and do exactly as I say. Less than a mile from here there is a canyon. Its walls are hidden by three three hundred yards deep. You must not let him use the Super Nova on you. It has the power to destroy not only your but all of the earth. Once he begins using the power he will not be able to stop. Even as we speak he is drawn to a place were he cannot see or hear you, run to my voice Alex, run." Flora's voice roared to his mind.

With on last look at Freiza, Alex ran into the woods. "Run to the east Brother, run as if hell itself is chasing you." The three looked as though a giant bull had recently passed through them. Bend and broken branches litter the forest floor. " I quess I wound need to relay on the voice the rest of way," Alex laughed as he continue to run. As quickly as the carnage to the trees had appeared, it was gone. Once again the forest was unmolested. Willing himself to only think his questions he asked, "Where to Sister.?" Stay right there and don't move. Whatever you do don't try to speak to my mind. Freiza is coming an will be able to hear our thought. Stand absolutely still. Wait for me, don't act on your own Brother, our lives depend on it." As quickly as her thoughts had filled his mind she was gone. Standing alone in the virgin forest Alex felt very small and very weak. From the west he huge glowing sphere shape ball came out of no were. "Alex you will die with your planet," Freiza voice spoke to his mind. The volume and intensity of the thought caused Alex to bow to the earth in pain. Only with all of his effort was he able to not cry out to Flora for help. Looking to the sky he saw the glowing sphere that Freiza had become. Inside he felt a fear like none he had ever experienced before. "No sadly you will die Freiza Because I'm At a new whole level," Alex said. Very well prepare to die," Freiza said. The huge Ball came down from the sky but Alex said, K-me-ha-me-ha-me-ha!. A Huge light came out of Alex's hands and hit the ball, instead of pushing up on Freiza, the light came crashing back to the earth. "NOOOOOOOOO this can't be, how can I beat something that turns my own powers against me?", Alex thought as depair filled his mind.


	17. Chapter 17

My fellow veiwers This chapter is a life and death deal will Alex die Will Freiza lose? Find out in this chapter.

The trees swayed in the wind like dancers in a Las Vegas lounge show. The unnatural glow from the super nova lit up the small forest as if it were noon instead of midnight. From withing the trees, Flora, fully transformed to one of the great apes by the moons natural glow stared upward, her great thumbs holding her chin in thought. Some part of her, the animal, knew instinctively that she should run away as fast and as far as she could, that despite her bulk she was no match for the orb that glowed in the night sky. Stronger than her instinct to run, was her instict to protect the young man trapped beneith the glow of the super nova, in the end the instinct of love was stronger than that of fear.

After thirty minutes of watching the orb, Flora began to see a patern to the glow. Rather than it being bright all the time, it actual changed in intensity at fairly regular intervals. At the moment it's glow was much less, much weeker, perhaps an attach at this moment would suceed.

Under the orb, Alex was observing the same shift in the orbs glow, he also noted that the heat cast off of the orb drop with the variation in the intensity of the light. Uncertain of what it meant, he decided to watch for another cycle.

Three.. Two..One, right on schedule the orbs glow dimmed. Having spent the last thirty minutes gather fallen trees, Flora was ready to strike. She decided it was worth the risk to contact Alex. "On three, get ready to run brother." Flora spoke to Alex. One...Two... Three. With lightening quickness Flora began to lob the threes on at a time toward the orb, unlike the energy that Alex at released at the orb, the trees were not reflected back to the source of their release. In ten spaces, the orb was torn and tattered, the glow once as bright as the noon day sun now look dim, almost as though it were dying. Leaping from her place in the trees, Flora jump up toward the orb, her hand taking hold of the holes left in by the trees.

Laying in the center of the orb, in a trance like state was Frieza, his eyes gazing upward like a deadman. In several spots on his body, open wounds flowed with rich purple blood. Flora realized that whatever was done to the orb happened to Frieza as well. "Alex, get up here now," Flora spoke with her mind. In a flash Alex stood inside the orb, his hands outstreached, an brilliant purple light beginning to form in the palms of his hands. "You should leave now Flora, I don't know what will happen to the orb when I kill Frieza, but I do know that we are up in the air about forty feet, leave Flora." Alex said, his voice taking on a distant down. "No! I'm not leaving and unless you plan on unleasing your powers on me you don't have the ability to make so get on with it," Flora said, he hands planted firmly on her hips. "Omni, morta, una, nova... Sima, sima, morta, morta, muerto, muerto, hasta, hasta, lingua, linqua, cabeza, fuego," Alex spoke as the purple fire grew in intensity, at the final words of the incantation, Frieza's head was illunumiated in a gastly purple flame. Coming awake from his trance, a horrific scream roared from Frieza's flaming head for a few seconds before the world fell away beneath Alex and Flora feet.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello again this The most exiting part of my story Ps I'm asking All of you to give me ideias It would help

In a flash, quite literally, it was over, Freiza was dead. As her sences returned to her, Flora a brilliant metalic glow in the grass where the orb had crashed to the earth. Walking over, she saw that it was a cute necklas. Like all earth girls, Flora reached down to pick it up.

At Layton's …. "Alex" Katia screamed running to Alex, embracing him in a hug. "Are you okay are you hurt?" She asked. "Yah I'm fine," Alex said letting go of Katia. "I'm just tired." He said, his body sagging with exhaustion. As Flora went up stairs to see him, she could hear him talking on the phone. "Roshi, she always seems to get in the way, I think I should cut of her tail." Alex said, the long pent up rage of the evening taking control. Flora could not belive this this her own brother saying that to her he was a creep. Flora dashed into the room, tear staining her face, great sobs escaping her mouth.

"You ingrateful little turd, you want to pull my tail off? Excuse me for getting in the way and saving your sorry life last night. Why are all you boys so self absorbed?" Flora roared, her shoulders arched so high they almost toucher her ears. Sitting in stunned silence, Alex was secretly glad that the sun was up so Flora couldn't transform. "Alex, is Flora there?" came the muffled voice of Master Roshi. "I am going to suggest you hand that phone up before I wrap it around your head brother. This is between you an I. You can tell your bald little master that he cannot save your from yourself this time." Flora said as she took three large steps toward the bed and in flash yanked the phone cord from the wall. "Do you think you are safe just because the moon isn't in the sky? You forget, I can read your thoughts brother. That's right, so don't even think about trying to run past me and out the door. You will find that I now have the ability to change even without the moon. While you were pissing yourself after the orb collapsed, I did a search of the area on found this." From under her shirt Flora removed the Freisa's necklace, the cold metal seemed to flare to life at her touch, Flora's eyes turned a deep shade of read, Alex almost thought he could see Freiza's smile on Flora's face. Knowing that she could read his mind, he tried to not even think, her smile told him he had failed. "So you think you can try to not think? You boys are so so stupid. Here is how this is going to work. I will tell you what to do, and you will do it. Starting with my wash and ironing. You say it on?" The look in Flora's eyes told Alex that he had better figure out a way to control his thought. Resigned to his fate, for the moment anyway, he stood, and asked, " Shall I bleach your whites sister darling?"


	19. Chapter 19

Hello my fello veiwers if you thought this chapter was funny then think there is more to come

"Wash boy, where are my cloths?" Flora yelled at Alex from the top of the stairs. She knew that she had enjoyed the past week more than she should, she even knew that she was not being kind to brother. Everytime she went apoligize she was distracted by the strange voice in her head, the voice that said, "He deserves to pay for his arogance." Anyway, she certaintly didn't miss having to wash and iron her clothes. She had even taking to changing her clothes twice a day and three times on Sunday just because she could.

Standing infront of the mirror she admired the necklace hanging around her neck, strangley she didn't even remember where or when she had found it. She loved the necklaces warmth on her chest, at times she almost thought she felt a heartbeat coming from the necklace, just her imagination she would tell herself. Afterall necklaces aren't livings things.

As the door opened, and Alex entered the room, Flora had a feeling that she may have pushed her brother a little to far. The clothes, usually so neatly folded in the hamper were in the same state as they had come out of the dryer. Alex hadn't even bothered to seperate the whites and the darks. Her checks flushed with anger as she realized that her whites were now a rosey shade of pink. "What have you done, Washboy? You are going to have to take the whites downstairs and wash them with bleach until they are white again." Flora yelled at Alex, unaware that the necklace was suspended in the air, pointing menacingly at Alex.

"I will not! I am done being your servant Flora. You don't even realize what is happening to you, do you? Take a look at the thing hanging around your neck. Do you see how it is pointing at me?" Alex said, raising his arm to point the out the necklace to his sister. The flash of light came quickly and was gone. As the blackness of blindess gave way to light, Flora saw that Alex lay motionless on the floor, his shirt streaked with ash, some of her clothes burned in small piles on the floor. Rushing to his side, Flora quickly fell to her knees and shook Alex, hoping that he was only knocked out and not...no she could bring herself to finish the thought, Alex couldn't be dead, he was just sleeping.

"Water, I'll go and get water." Flora said as she turned to leave the room and run downstairs. "Flora, I'm awake. We need to talk." Alex said, his voice a weak whisper. "You need to take of the necklace Flora, is was Frieza's, I think somehow, his evil power is being channeled though you." Flora's eyes were moist, she was afraid, almost as afraid as she had been on the night they had killed Frieza. As she lifted her hands to touch the necklace she hit with an electric charge like a tazer. "Don't even think about Pretty, you belong to me." The necklace said, the voice, strangley femanine. "You will be my greatest servant yet. You will be able to enter any planet in the universe. With your angelic face and soft eyes, they will never suspect that you are the angel of death." The voice echoed with the sound of thunder. "If you ever try to touch me again, the boy dies, my pretty. If you even think about again, the shock you will receive will make the last one feel like a bee's sting."


	20. Chapter 20

At Five feet three inches tall, Flora did not look scary. Dressed in a flowing tan tunic, complete with hod, she look more like a Jedi than a young girl. Her eyes, shadowed by the hood look out cat-like. The tavern, its thick wood beamed ceiling, was cold, its only source of heat a stone fronted fireplace, the embers nearly burned down as the patron busied himself serving his quests.

Knuks, knew he has found her as soon as he saw the necklace the cloak, cautiously he approached, careful not to anger her, knowing full well the power of the medaline, and the only way its previous wearer would have given it up. "Are you Flora?" Knuks asked, his feral eyes darting anxiously around the room, not from fear, but habit. He was large for his species, standing four feet one inch tall. His skin was knotted, the color of grass, his fingers nails forming perfect yellow triangles at the end of each of his fourteen fingers and toes. "Answer me girl, I haven't all night. Are you Flora the ape girl or not?" he asked, he voice surprisingly deep and full for a creature so small. "I am. What do you want with me?" Flora asked, her voice no longer that of the young girl she once was. "I've come for my necklace, well the necklace that fiend Frieza stole from my store on Knurt. I knew the day that he took it he would die. Its magic is to strong for any but my species to wear. Have your discovered its full power yet? Has it spoken to you?" Kunks asked as his lips parted and his hideous purple tongue liked his lips. "How do I know that anything you have told me is the truth?" She hissed from inside her hood. The necklace warming so as to almost burn her breast. "Very well, I will show you." The patrons in the tavern began to run to the doors in a panic as the thick black smoke filled the small room. Ghostly purple flames licked the thick ceiling beams, as the fire and smoke grew more and more intense. In their panic no one noticed the small green man calmly walking from the room holding the gold necklace in his malformed hand. No one notice the young girl laying at the back of the room, surrounded by flames, yet untouched by their heat. Her eyes stared open, her mouth frozen with the her last waking thought "Try..."

Alex came awake with a start. Some how he has witnessed the entire exchange at the tavern, he could feel the heat of the flames on his skin in his bedroom. Springing from the bed he ran down the stairs and out the door into the street. He stumbled to the street as the metal stars dug deep into his flesh. Laying flat on his stomach he winshed at the small green man's hideous toes dug down on his out streached hand, the yellow nails gleaming in the gas street lamps. "I am going to let you up to go and save your sister Alex, if I ever see either one of you looking for me, well, let us just say I had better not." The strange little man hissed, his purple tounge escaping his lips like a little snake. "You'll find that the tavern is not on fire, but that the patrons are suffering from group hysteria. When you sister wakes up, you may want to stand clear. I have a feeling she may be a little angry, now that I have this." The little man said as he held the gold necklace up for Alex to see.

As he reached the door to the tavern, he saw that the man was right, the room was free of smoke and fire damage, although nearly every chair and bench was over turned and dozens of steins lay broken on the floor, the sudsy contents staining forming hallos on the grimmy floor.

"Fora, can you hear me?" Alex yelled from ten feet away, caution giving way to his desire to run to her and lift her up and out of the filthy tavern. "You... what have you done with my necklace? Give it back to now or I swear on our parents graves I will have my vengence before you can reach the door." She screamed, her eyes the color or red roses. "Aba, Abi, Ciesta," Alex said as he raised his arms above his head. A strange black cloud travel the short distance between them in seconds. From within the clound a single bolt of green lighting struck Flora on the top of her head, crumpling her small frame to the floor. In one fluid motion Alex had her on his shoulder and out the door. Several men on the streets yelling taunts to him as he ran toward the professors, "She won't be much good to you in that condition, Sonny."

Taking one last look as he closed the bedroom door, Alex could only hope that when his sister awoke, she would not try to fullfil the promise she had made just before the clould reached her, for he knew in his heart that if she did, one of them would die as a result.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello my fellow viewers this chapter will have some parts to the end of the book PS this will be gory

Her legs shook as fatigue began to set in. What had been a flat dirt path began a not so gradual incline toward the summit of the mountain. With each step Flora knew that she was perhaps a step closer to her death. The transformation had occurred more than four hours earlier. The pink tee-shirt she had been wearing hung in taters around her shoulders, her pants, now the length of short shorts covered only inches of her thighs.

Some where in the distance an owl hooted, she hoped that she was not destined to die at the top of the mountain, as the owls prey no doubt would before the night was over. Finally, the climb was over, the narrow dirt path giving way to a wide mountain clearing.

Knuks stood century over the roaring fire, a wicked grin plaster across his wicked green skull. On a three feet above the flames highest reach, Alex lay spinning on a gigantic spit, just outside of reach of the fires flames, but close enough to feel it warmth. "You can come out now little girl," Knuks said, as he turned toward the sound of Flora. "Didn't I tell you not to try to follow me? I am almost certain I was quite clear on that point. Very well, I guess we shall have a lesson in doing as I say."

Turning away from Alex, the little green troll raised his arms, an unseen hand lifting the spit until Alex's face were only inches from the flames. From the large pocked on his cloak, Knuks removed a small leather bag, with a flick of his wrist, he flung the contents of the bag into the flames and step back just in time to avoid the explosion. The fires, flames, not a ghostly green rose up and consumed Alex, his screams echoed of the steep canyon walls, hammering into Flora. Mercifully in only moments, the burned and batter body of Alex fell silent, his life spend.

In seconds she covered the short distance from the mouth of the meadow to the spit, yet just as quickly Knuks was gone. Only when Flora opened her mouth to scream, was Knuks hideous laughter extinguished. Standing besides the hospital bed, the Professor, and Alex exchanges a startled look as the monitoring equipment exploded with alarm bells. In minutes the small room was filled with doctors and nurses, the doctor plunging a syringe into Flora's arm as another doctor shocked her chest with the electric paddles. Seconds latter, the machines silent, the doctors and nurses emerged from the room, the relief evident on their faces. "Is she, is she ok?" Alex asked. "She's fine, based upon her brain waves it appears she had a nightmare that caused such fear that it caused her heart to stop. We have her stabilized and will keep her tranquilized for the next couple of hours. You to should really go home and get a few hours of sleep. There's nothing more for you to do this evening."

Standing next to the charred body of Alex, Flora felt her strength give way as her body was overcome with fatigue. Falling to the ground, she could see the glow of a thousand set of eyes emerge from the foliage of the valley, unable to move she watched as creatures for which she knew no name began to cover the distance to where she lay.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello my fellow viewers it's time for another chapter!

Alex sat on a chair looking at his sister. She look very small and fragil under the plain white hospital sheet, so small and frail. Alex's eyes began to feel heavy as he listened to the soft beats of the machine tracking his sisters vital signs. "Alex...Alex" Tears suddenly began to flow from Flora's eyes as her face contorted into a mask of sorrow. Her next words caused Alex to recoil in terror. "Alex, why did have die I vow I will get my revenge!" Flora said as she sat straight up in her bed, hand waving an imaginary knife, her eyes, unseening, darted to each corner of the room. "Come one step closer and I'll kill every last on of you!" Flora screamed seconds before the machine's sirens filled the small hospital room.

Any light the had penetraded the small mountain clearing was extinguished as the clounds past infront of the moon. The creatures' breath, clouded in the chilly air, moved toward Flora like fog. One of the creatures, its short green hair, matted with the blood of its most recent meal step forward from the others. It was unlike anyting Flora had ever seen, its blood red eyes reminded Flora of the small lights that adorned the Professors Christmas tree, in a strange twist, the creatures hair was nearly the shame shade of green as a christmas tree. Ghastly yellow teeth, the size of shot classes curved upward into nasty points. Its mouth such a mass of teeth that it was impossible to tell if there was anything in the mouth other than teeth. "Do you know were you are my pretty?" The creature hissed, "You are in the dream scape. The only way you can escape is for your body to die in the realm from which you came." The creature said as he rose and sat on a rock directly in front of Flora. "Each of us came to this place in our original form. Each time our lives are taken or we take the life of another, we evolve, to look at me you wouldn't know that in the realm I came from I am an educated man. A proper English gentleman. With land and title, to survive I have killed a thousand times, yet never have I tasted of death in this world." Content that it was in no danger, the creature arched its back, and raised its arms, in the air, and took a moment to streach. In a flash, Flora was up and moving, a small metal blade magically appearing in her hand. The creature, impaled on the blade, looked into her eyes and said, " I thank you for ending this existance. I feared that the next time I killed I would lose what was left of myself. I can only hope that when I evolve this time, it will be toward my human self, and not toward the darkness." For the final time, the creatures blood read eyes closed, and is small breast rose no more. Seeing that their leader was dead, the others, each seeking to take his place and desiring to evolve, moved rapidly toward Flora. "Come one step closer and I'll kill every last on of you!" Flora screamed, as she waved her knife in front of her, knowing that against the masses it would offer her know protections. The pain started gradually, and grew to fill her entire body. Looking down she saw that her skin was beginning to sprout small green hairs, not unlike those she shaved from her legs each saturday night as she took her bath. For the first time in her life she was glad not to have a mirror to see her face, as she could feel three new teeth bulging against her lips. Inspite of all her efforts and self control, she couldn't stop her desire to kill, she felt her heart race as she dropped to all fours, and ran at the creatures, within moments she knew that she would never be the same again, she only hoped her body would give out before she evolved into one of the creatures that she gleefully tore to shreds.

"What's happening Doctor?" a concerned Alex asked as the the medical grew emerged from her Flora's room. " We have put her into an artifical coma, its the only way we can keep her heart from racing." The doctor said as he turned and walk away.

Laying on the lumpy waiting room couch, Alex gradually drifted to sleep. He knew he was dreaming, but for some reason he could not explain, it felt different. As he walked up the small dirt path, he could feel the dust as that his feet kickup, the early morning sun, caused small beads of sweat to from on his brow. Turning the final corner in the path, he experienced something he had neve known before in a dream, the sense of smell. The smell of blood was over powering.


	23. Chapter 23

The high mountain clearing glistened in the early morning sun, between each blade of grass, sickly web like strings grew taught as the sun congeled the blood the covered the clearing's floor. It took effort for Alex to not vomit, bits and pieces of creatures Alex had never seen before were piled every on the clearing's floor. It was as though an angry child had ripped apart his toys and then neatly stacked them by body part type: heads, legs, arms, torsoes, and things for which Alex knew no name.

Walking around the clearing, Alex could feel a set of eyes following his every move, raisings arms, palms out he conjured a protective fire ball, prepared should the need arise to defend himself. "Brother..." A voice whispered to him, "Please help me," startled Alex flung on of the fire balls into a stack of torsoes, turning them instantly to ash. "I'm over here Brother, in the trees, come close enough to hear me, but don't try to touch me." Again raising his defenses, he walk toward where he thought the voice originated. From within the trees, Flora, or what Flora had become stepped into the clearing. Her once pretty smile was now a jumble of rotted yellow teeth, some jutting out from her lips like daggers, her once milky white skin was now a snarl of thick black hair, not unlike an tom cat after a fight. For now she was able to stand only on her feet, but her back was beginning to show a curve, like a cat preparing to strike. "Alex, I need you to show me that you love me, I am trapped in this world of dreams, each time I kill I will lose what little I have left of myself, if I die in this world, it only speeds up my decline. I need you to kill my body that sleeps in the hospital, my soul is trapped her. That night at the tavern, when you saw me burst into flames, I was sent here by Knuks. Please Alex. If you ever loved me do me the favor of killing my body, and whatever you do, don't go after Knuks, or you to will be damned to this existence, now wake up brother. I love you."

With a start, Alex's eyes burst open, again he found himself in the same unconfortable waiting room chair. His relief that it had all been only a dream was shatters as he looked down at his shoes and saw the thick blood that covered his shoes. A soft thud drew his attention to the floor, where to his horror he realized he had dropped a finger from one of the many creatures in the mountain meadow. "I can't kill Flora, there must be another way," Alex spoke to the empty waiting room walls. As he walked out of the hospital, he disgared both his shoes and the finger into the garbage can by the door. He knew that he needed time to think, that he need to find someone that he could talk to before he made his next move. As if on cue, Android 15, pulled his car up to the curb and said, "Get in."


	24. Chapter 24

As soon as he was settled into the car's set, Alex's mind began to race. The man, or creature beside him had never done a kind deed for anything in his life. That he had invited Alex into his car could mean only one thing, that he needed something. Alex decided that he would allow Android 15 to begin the conversion. In his heart he was afraid that in his current emotional state if he turned to look at him, he was as likely as not to send a fireball into his face and bring about both of their ends.

Dressed in his usual outfit, a bizarre cross between between Dick Tracy and Speedy Conzoles, Android 15, his face the color of purple kool aid, seemed content not to talk but to drive. The traffic around the hospital was busier than usual, a garbage truck, blocked most of the left lane as a city grew work frantically to get its spilled cargo back into the truck. "That's a heck of a mess isn't, why don't you peel of those shoes and through them in with the rest of the trash," Android 15 said, as the window on Alex's side of the car automatically went down. Seeing no reason not, and glad to be rid of the blood soaked shoes, Alex tossed them into the pile, an angry city worker, seeing Alex add to his work, responded with a sign known round the world. "So you been to the Dream scape have you?" A15 asked, still focusing on the road before him. "What do you know about it A15," Alex snarled, barely able to constrain him self from reaching into the next set and making the purple face turn blue between his hand. "Its a bad place, neither a real place or a place of dreams, no one has ever come back, as far as I know only one person in the universe knows its secrets. I am going to assume you have made the acquaintance of Mr. Sknuks?" A15 asked, his over sized sunglasses hiding his eyes from view. "Who is this Skunks, he attacked Flora for no apparent reason. Flora had a necklace on that he claimed was his, I don't understand why this is happening," Alex said as the emotions of the past few days caught in his throat unexpectedly. "She killed Freiza didn't she? Freiza was Knuks puppet, that necklace she had, it was the sole source of that Freiza's power. Sknuks controlled Freiza's ever move, when he spoke it was Knuks voice, your sister killed his createst creation and the price was your sister's soul." A15, said , shaking with fear as he did so.

The effort to contact Alex left Flora, Arolf, as she was known in this world, exhausted. She found it strange that despite the changes to her body, her mind was still the same, perhaps that was the true punishment of this place, the knowledge that you had become a monster, the lack of free will to stop your body form acting on the impulses to kill. She wondered how many she had killed last night? Did Alex have any idea, that had he been a being of flesh and blood, she would have killed him as well? Better that he never know she concluded. As scary as the The Dream Scape was at night, the sun did nothing to dimish the terror of the place. The sky were filled with dragons, creatures whose bodies were the size of small passenger jets ruled the sky, feasting on the lessor creatures and Flora did on the land. She could only hope that perhaps one of them would see her and end her misery. The ground benieth her feet had turned soggy about an hour ago. The willow trees of the plains had been replaced by a tree for which she knew no make that seemed to float and the swamp waters in which they grew. An occasion splash and dying screech told her that off of the path she followed, another from of death could be found. She jumped as she heard the voice say, "Arolf, my daring come over here and dine with me. I've been waiting all the give long day for you." Turning her head she saw the source of the voice. She could scarcly believe her eyes. In the middle of the swamp sat a small cottage out of one of the book of fables that lined her bedroom's book shelves as a child. Sitting at a small table was a small man dressed entirely in red, on his head rested a small pointed hat, a long feather stuck firmly in its sweat stained band. His coat was the same color as the hat, with large brash buttons adorned with a wolf's head that gleamed in the fading sunlight. His eyes, a trick of nature she was sure, were red where they should have been white, and white where they should have had color, his skin was as white a milk, his neatly trimmed nails a brilliant red. His pants, made of rich red cordoro, were lose fitting, with three large pockets going down each leg. For shoes he wore simple red leather sandles over his bone white feet, again capped off with brilliant red nails. "I see that you feasted last night, come sit down, have a sip of tea, lets see if we can get you looking a bit more like your old self." He said as he poured a cup of steaming tea into a large tea cup, on its smooth white surface, a mural depicted three wolves chasing down a feeble looking old man, tearing him to shreds. Only as she got a little closer did she see his teeth, like his nails, they were as shinny and red as the wagon she had as a child. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lobo, I am lord of these lands, if any of my subjects are unkind to you, please let me know and I will make certain it never happens again," the small man said, as his lips parted to show a smile of perfect red teeth. "Drink up, the warmth will do you good. Are you hungry? I have a roast in the oven, new potatos as well. You staying for dinner aren't you? Of course you are, where else would you go." He said, as the whites of his eyes were absorbed by the red. As if on cue, an ancient looking woman came out of the cottage carrying a plate filed with roast and new potatos, at their sight and smell, Arolf's stomach told her that despite the activites of the last night, she was indeed hungry. Lifting the tea cup to her lips, she allowed the warm liguid to flow down her throat, almost instantly she began to feel herself changing, looking down at her arms she saw that the hair was gone, licking her teeth she could feel that her mouth was restored to its previously perfect form. As if reading her mind, Lobo said, "Don't worry my pretty, as long as you are with me, you will find our little world to be quite comfortable. Now eat your dinner, and I will have the serving wench draw you a bath and get you some new clothes."

Two hours later, Arolf, lay in a feather bed, dressed in pajamas the same red color as her host's clothing. If she could keep her eyes off of the pitchers on the wall, each depicting a hunting seen involving wolves, as the hunters, she was certain she would awake rested come morning. Before she knew it she had drifted off to a fitting sleep.

Lobo paced the space below the room where Alorf sleep, in his hand he carried a small riding crop, the serving wench, her back criss crossed with white scars, the result of frequent beatings at her masters hand, lay strapped across a rough plank table, sweat poured from his forehead as he applied ten lashed from the ridding crop to the wenches back, with each her eyes filed with tears, but no compaint formed on her lips. "Tell me about the tail again." Lobo said as he applied on last lash for good measure. "It grows from the small of her back, master, that's all I know, she would say nothing of it, I swear." As the last words of the old woman's tortured life left her lips, Lobo drew a bone handled dagger from one of the pockets on his pant leg, and slashed the wench's throat. From the below the rough plank table he removed a large cobblet of fine chrystal and raised it to his lips, the still warm liguid disappearing down his throught. " That will do Wench, that will do."


	25. Chapter 25

As the sun peaked through the curtains Arolf cuddled tighter into the soft warm covers that covered her from head to toe. Hoping that she could get a few more minutes of rest, she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. A few moments later, the smell of sausage and eggs drifted into her room. Under her toes the wood floor felt warm, surprising as the small windows on the bedroom's walls had the frost of late fall. Laid out neatly on an overstuffed chair was a new out fit, complete with a cloak.

As she came down the stairs, she saw a young woman standing over a rather large wood stove. The young woman wore the dress of a servant, plain homespun pants and shirt, and a dingy white apron. "Where is the woman who help me with my bath last night," she asked the young servant girl. Her eyes nervous, she replied, "She has retired, the master sent her to the far off countries, she had become to old to work, the Master is very kind that way, letting the old woman retire." she said as she place a plate full of sausage and eggs before Arolf. "The Master wishes you to join him in the stables when you are through eating. He has the most wonderful day planned for you. Please excuse me while you finish your meal. If you need anything, just ring the bell and I will be right back."

Mean while... "I don't get it, were is That sister of yours Android 15 looked Alex with a dark glare. The car stopped and Android 15 looked Alex And Alex looked at Android 15. "HEH HEH... this the end of the line Alex" Android 15 said. "What do you mean"? Alex said. "I'm sick of helping you PREAPARE TO DIE"!. Both Android 15 and Alex charged like wiled animals trying to kill there pry. Suddenly the sky turned black the ground started to shake Alex turned Ultra Super Sayian. "What the the hell are you"? Android 15 spoke in fear. "HEH HEH I'm your worst nightmare" Alex said. Alex charged at The scare Android And Put his hands on his chest and said "Hell's FLASH"!.

The Android blew up and was gone. Alex powered down and said, "That's the end of that". As Alex walked up the door to Professor Layton's house he deiced to go to Flora's room. Walking up the stairs into Flora's room then he saw a book neatly placed on a shelf ( This part is going to be sad XD). It said on the top Diary. Dear diary, Alex Fight's to much I worry that he'll never come back, And that he will die and I'll be alone again. My brother is such a jerk he said he's going to cut my tail off And I won't let him. As Alex shut the book tears welled in his eyes As he said Flora... End of chapter I just got stumped on this chapter Oh I have a poll How many of you like my story review or Email me At Bye


	26. Chapter 26

The barn was larger than Arolf expected, it was painted a brilliant red with bone white trim. On each of the large doors hung a large black handle that contained the face of a wolf. Grasping the handles Arolf opened the doors and stepped inside. Almost immediately the smells of the barn hit her like a hammer. The sickly sweet smell of cow manure, the stale smell of the sawdust used to keep the dust down on the floor of the barn, the musty smell always associated with livestock. At the far end of the barn, Lobo stood combing out the long shaggy coat of the strangest horse Arolf had ever seen. Standing only ten hands high, it was one of the smelled horses she had ever seen. What the horse was lacking in height in more than made up for in width. Walking closer to the strange animal she saw that it had not four legs but eight. On its wide back sat two red leather saddles, side by side, each depicted a hunting scene, again with the wolfs as the hunters and the men as the hunted. "There you are my Dear," said Lobo in a booming voice. "I thought I would show you a bit of the local countryside. I hope you like to ride?" He said as he reached into one of the many pockets on his pants, producing a apple for his horse. "I've never ridden before, is it difficult?" She asked as she placed her hand on the horse's back. "Like ridding a bike, you'll love it." Lobo said as he help Arolf up onto the horse.

While Arolf and Lobo rode around the countryside, Alex sat in Flora's bedroom reading her diary. As he turned the pages he caught the sweet smell of her perfume. He was stumped, he knew that he had to find away to get to Flora, but hadn't any idea how to do it. As he turned the final page in her diary, a small scrap of paper floated to the floor of the bedroom. Reaching down, Alex gently grabbed the paper. In Flora's distinctive handwriting it said, "When all is lost, look for that which can be found. When you run into a wall find away to go around. If you're stuck in the sand look for a helping hand. Never walk backwards, instead run to the high ground."

My fellow viewers I'm back and better than ever. So sorry for the long wait and I promise I'll at least update both story's once a week. And sorry dragons are friends 1 for being such a pest you don't have to listen to me. And my fellow viewers if I have offended you in any way I'm sorry. Well see you in the next chapter I hope...


	27. Chapter 27

From the back of the horse, Alorf found the countryside to be beautiful, it was fall in this land, the tree's leaves were turning various shades of red, from light pink to blood red. Unlike the trees at home, the trunks appeared to be changing color as well, from brown to bone white. After a few miles of riding, they arrived at a small village, really just a wide spot in the rutted dirt road with a couple of crudley constructed homes built around a small well. The inhabitants of the village looked nothing like their master, where his cloths looked new and clean, theirs looked as old as time itself. At the horse's appearance, they scattered to their homes,except for a young girl, seemly to escape whatever trouble might arrive. "There pathetic aren't they?" Lobo asked, his nose wrinkling tightly as though some odor had asaulted him. "Can you believe they have lived like this since the days of my father's father. They have no ambition. My grandfather would wiped them out and started over. But alas, that isn't allowed now." He said, his eyes focused intently on a young girl standing outside on of the shacks door. "I'm not afraid of you Lord Lobo, I know what you did to my sister at the manner, I will have my revenge. Don't buy into his loving lord of the manner routine. He uses us, and kills us when he has taken our life's energy. Did you see an old women when you arrived three days ago? Would you believe she was only seventeen? He took her from us a month ago. He took another girl from the village that same night. My sister is barried under that tree." The girl said, pointing to a small dirt mound, a single flower acting as the lone marker. "Silence. You will pay for your insolence." Lobo said.

They rode back in silence, neither Lobo or Alorf wishing to comment on the young girl's accusation. In her heart Alorf new that the young girl's words were true. In her heart she knew that if she was going to survie long in this world she would have to get away from the man sharing the back of the small horse she rode on.

Sitting on the sofa, Alex was startled to hear the knock at the door. Looking out the door's peep hole he saw a small man that stood no more than three feet tall. The little man's feet were bare save for a simple red leather sandles. His head was covered in a mass of brilliant red hair that stood in stark contrast to his bone white skin. His full belly pushed against the blood red fabric of his tight fiting jumpsuit. Not knowing what else to do, he opened the door and said, " May I help you?" The little man's voice was not what Alex expected. In a deep base voice the little man asked, "Are you the one they call Alex, the brother of Flora?" His gaze so intense that Alex momentarily forgot to respond. "I said are you the one they call Alex, the brother of Flora." Alex stood at the door in silence, all of his sense warning him to prepare to fight. "I am, and who might you be?" Alex asked as a small blue ball of light formed in his left palm. "We don't time for that," The little man said, as he snapped his fingers togther and ball of light in Alex's hand suddenly disappeared. "I'll make this quick. If you ever want to see Flora again, you'll come with me this moment. We will only have time to change your cloths and your, shall we say appearance. Will you come?" From somewhere inside his jumpsuite he pulled a pile of clothes out and held it out for Alex to retrieve. "Where are we...," before Alex could finish his sentence the little man boomed, "I told you we don't have time for this. Are you coming or do you wish for your sister to die?" Realizing he would get no answers he stepped aside and said, "Please come in."


	28. Chapter 28

Alex looked at the Professor's small home, wondering if it would be for the last time. He felt foolish in the rough home spun jumpsuite he wore. It looked as though it had been made in another century. His boots were odd as well. They did not have a left and a right foot, but came together in a blunt stump. The little man had nearly shaved his head, leaving him only a thin layer of peach fuzz. A grizzly white scare ran from the crown of his head to just above his forehead; a reminder of the day he first learned to ride a bike and discovered that trees did not give way, even when you yelled at them.

"Put this on," said the little man as he handed Alex a knit cap. The cap stood out from the other clothes, it was the only object that seemed to have any coloring that what not that of dirt. It was red, santa clause red. "Do you mind if I ask where we are going?" Alex said. By the look on the little man's face it was clear that he did mind, and that no answer would be forthcoming.

As they walked in silence for the better part of an hour, the township gradually giving way to the country. As long last the little man turned and said, "This is were we part Alex, the one the call the Brother of Flora. A half mile down that path you will find a wall made of stacked stone. From there you will me able to find your way." Alex reached his hand out to shake with the little man, and to his absolute horror, his disappeared before his eyes.

The path, a path only in that it looked as though at least on person, or perhaps a rabbit had once used it to get somewhere; wound its way up a small incline and into a grassy meadow. With every step, Alex was sure the meadow would end, but after two hours of walking Alex began to think someone was playing a cruel joke on him.

As the sun began to set, Alex feared that he may have to spend the night out here. Not that he was afraid of the dark, he just wanted to get where he was going. As the air began to turn cool, he thrust his hands into the jumpsuite's pockets, to his supprise he felt a scrap of paper with his right hand. Removing his hand, he stared, shocked at the paper, unable to believe his eyes. There in his hand was the paper from Flora's journal. He read it it again,

"When all is lost, look for that which can be found. When you run into a wall find away to go around. If you're stuck in the sand look for a helping hand. Never walk backwards, instead run to the high ground."

The message didn't make any more sense tonight than it had when he read it the first time. Alex decide to look for the wall, it had to be here somewhere. Scanning the horizon of never ending grass, he look for any thing that might have once been a wall. Off to his right he saw a line in the unending sea of forest grass. Drawing closer, he saw that the line was in deed a wall, well it was two stones stacked on top of each other. It wasn't the wall height that was of interest it was in length. It stretched as far as the eye could see in either direction.

Lifting his right foot over the two stone wall, a jolt knock Alex off his feet. Laying in the grass, he was half tempted to call it a night, but the distant sound of a wolf's cry convinces him to get to getting. If he couldn't go over the wall he would have to find a way around. "Left or right," he asked to no one in particular. "Left it is," he said as he began to walk.

A mile into his walk, he summond a ball of light to help him not lose his way. The wall seemed to have no end. He wondered who would have built such a short wall? What could have been its purpose? Was it's only purpose to mark some long dead farmer's fields? As the last question left his mind he found that the wall came to a sudden and abrupt end.

Not wishing to be knock off of his feet for a second time he decided to see if the same field that ran along the top of the wall extended to its end. Picking up a stick on the ground, he tossed to around the fence. Nothing. Deciding that it was better to take his chances than stand in the dark he turned the corner of the fence. Once on the other side, the temperature dropped serveral degress. With a hundred yards the sea of grass changes to a dense forest of ancient oaks and aspens. About a hundred yards from the fence he began to notice that it was becomingmore diffucult to keep his feet moving. Looking down at his feet, he realized he was sinking, and sinking fast. "Quick sand," he said knowing that there was no one around to hear him. Up to his knees and sinking quickly he reread the paper from Flora's diary.

If you're stuck in the sand look for a helping hand. Never walk backwards, instead run to the high ground."

As the cold wet sand rose to his armpits, Alex scanned the forest for anyone or anything that might save him. Seeing nothing, he decided close his eyes and let his mind search the area, he hoped his powers would work, if he believed in a God, he would have prayed, but Alex did not believe in God.

Sensing nothing, he opened his eyes. He nearly screamed when to his suprise, a young girl, no more than seven stood before him, her briliant blue eyeslock on his. "Could ya use a hand," she said as she laughed at herself in the way only children can. "Of course you could. Lets see how to get you out. Thats it, what was I thinking." She said as she snapped her fingers together and said "Ox in meyer, get him out." Alex was shocked as he felt himself being pulled out of quick sand as though the a large vacuum was magically pulling him free. "I think we should get to the top of that hill right away," Alex said as he grabbed the little girls hand and started to run. No sooner had they ran ten yards than the ground they had been standing on fell away, leaving behind a vast, waterless sea of blackness.

"My name is Alex, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me back there. What is your name?" Alex asked. "My name is Tabetha. Are you here to kill Lord Lobo? If you are I will help you. I have magic you know. My parents tell me I should never use it, but if I hadn't you would be dead so I think it was a good thing I did. What do you think?" She asked, not really expecting him to give her an answer. "I think your using magic was a really good idea, Tabetha. Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" Alex asked. "It should be a free country, ask away." The little girl said in a sing song tone. "Where are we, who is Lord Lobo, and why do you want me to help you kill him?" He asked. Seeing the sudden change in the look in the little girl's eyes, Alex was afraid, very afraid that he might have been better off staying in the quicksand.


	29. Chapter 29

They walked in silence save for the staccato crunching of the leaves beneath their feet. Although it had been summer where he left this morning, the air was distinctly fall-like, and then there were the trees. He had never seen anything quite so beautiful and terrifying all at the same time. The leaves that were still on the trees were a brilliant red, that faded to white around the edges. Like the leaves, the very trunks of the trees were changing color from brown to white. "Do you mind my asking where we are going?" Alex said as his young guide led him further into the forest. Something about her did not seem child like. Perhaps it was her eyes. They lack the glow of happiness. In color they were as black as tar. Without pausing or looking back she continued onward to a destination Alex could not imagin.

Without warning the forest gave way to a small clearing, here the trees had been cleared away with great care. A small iron fence about three feet high surrounded the only plot of grass that Alex had seen since arriving. In its center stood a stone angel, perched upon a pedastil of black marbel. The angle stood six feet tall at the tip of its wings, in its mouth was a trumpet of pure gold. Standing outsided of the fence Alex realized that he was looking at a grave yard. Every few feet another marker, made of the same black marbel and engraved in gold stated the following

Name

Date of Birth

Date Taken

Date Murdered

After reading ten of the markers he stopped, unable to read anymore. The tale the markers told was a tale of horror he could not imagine. Every name was that of a women, or more accurately and young girl. On their fifteen birthday they were taken and in each case one month later they were murdered. Opening the gate, his guide entered the cemetary. Dutifily he followed, behind and to the left of the Angel she stopped, fell to the ground and began to sob. From inside her homespun robes the little girl removed a single white rose and placed it on the marker she was kneeling before. The name on the marker read Klisa Fannie, and if the year was same here as where he had left she had been murded less than a month ago. "She was my sister," The little girl said between sobs. "We were out in the yard picking pumkins when he came for her. We had hoped she wouldn't be choosen as our parents are gone, but Lord Lobo didn't care. He took her to the castle and thirty days later he brough her back." She stopped as the sobs returned. Knelling beside her, he placed his arm and around her and drew her close. Hoping against hope that he could somehow give her a measure of comfort. As the small girl sobbed on his shoulder he determined that no matter the cost he would stop Lord Lobo.

"I'm sorry," she said as she gained control of herself. "Why are you sorry? Its ok to cry. She was your sister. I lost my sister about a month ago. I think that is why I am here, to find her." Alex said as he used his sleeve to wipe the little girls tears. "My name is Alex, what's yours?" He asked as they stood and turned to leave. "My name is Klena, we need to get to my house before it gets dark. We don't want to be out after dark. There is something I need to show you on the way." She said, he black eyes no longer dull.

Leaving the cemetary, they followed a small dirt path for about a hundred yards. At the end of the path stood a wall of ivy. The wall was fifty feet high and extended twenty feet in either directions until it butted up against stone hills on either side. As they reached the wall Klena touched it with both hands. Alex stood speechless as a door swung inward from the wall of ivy. "What is this place?" Alex asked as the door swung closed and the last of the day light was swallowed by the blackness. "Alumino." said Klena. Instantly the blackness departed and the rooms contents could be seen. "I was told that if I brought you here you would know what to do." Klena said. Placing her tiny hands on his shoulders, she turned him around. His mind refused to process what his eyes saw. Before him on the wall was mosaic of what could only be himself in a tranfiqured state. His hair restored to it normal form, in each of the palms of his hand small balls of blue light danced. His face, his face was what he could not come to terms with. Staring back at him was what he could only describe as a wolf man, a super saiyan wolf to be sure but a wolf non the less. Standing behind him was Flora, not as women but as an ape. Together they stood against what he knew in his heart to be Lord Lobo, or what he suspected Lord Lobo became. Below the mosaic in large block letters read the following:

Alex, the Brother of Flora, our last and only hope

"We're almost home, Klena said. In the distance the sound of sleigh bells rang out. "Get into the woods, he's coming screamed Klena.

From their hidding place in the woods the watched as the small man and the woman on the strange horse rode past. On the back of the horse a bundle, wrapped in a white sheet was lashed to the horse's back, Alex it knew it was the body of a young woman. As difficult as that fact was, it paled in comparison to his shock at seeing Flora setted beside the man he knew to be Lord Lobo. Authors note: My fellow viewers this is the end for book 1 next up lady's and gentle men is Alex the brother of flora and the dark of the castle. As always I appreciate reviews, comants, opinions, and improvements. Well I hope to see you all Bye until next time!


End file.
